One hell of a kid
by Black-Dax
Summary: Prevously 'The Lost, the found and the Unknown' Kairi is a normal girl, with a normal life, there's just one thing that makes a difference, Sora, a boy from a magical tribe of dark and hellish arts makes Kairi's life go up and down. [Kairi x Sora]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, for my own reasons, if I did then It would probably make a turn for the worst... Bear with me people, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic...**

**This is AU or at least slightly or not, I'm almost entirely remaking this from kingdom hearts 1 and 2 please read this I'm a relitively good writer and it's a love hate relationship, k.**

**Don't dis it.**

Chapter 1: The first day of pre-school

Kairi's mum was walking with her child to her first day of pre-school, she had expected Kairi to be excited but unfortunately the red-head walked with her mother with her head low.

"Kairi, dear, what's wrong"She said walking her daughter to a bench and sitting down

"Nothing mum" she said sitting beside her mum "Why"

"It's just, you seem a little upset dear...is anything wrong"

"No" she said noticing a boy walking on his own, wearing black shorts and a red tee-shirt

"Ok, do you want to keep walking dear"

"Ok mum" she said taking her eyes of the boy.

Boy's POV

The child walked down the street not paying any attention to anything when "Watch where you're going, kid" a shop keeper called after bumping into the 5 year old, before noticing the picture on the back of the boy's red tee-shirt "And stay away from my shop, we don't want your kind here"

The boy was not paying attention to the amount of screams and angry shouts he was receving, right now he was looking at red-head in a pair of blue dungrees and a pink tee-shirt walking with her mother, he sighed and carried on walking, for today he actually had something to do.

At the pre-school, Kairi has been dropped of already and the boy has just arrived

As the boy entered the hall, he got a few people turn around and look at him, all the rest of them had been introduced so he decided to just sit down 'till the class started, then a tall man walked in and took his place in front of the children and gave a small talk about schol saftey.e.g. where to go and where not to go, after that they were all dismissed to their seperate classes.

"Hey"came a voice from behind the boy

"What" the boy asked, proceding to the class

"What's with the strange picture or your back" she asked innocently

"It's nothing"

"But..." Kairi pleaded

The boy sighed

"You didn't come here with a mom or a dad" she started

"They're dead" the boy replied blankly

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said before taking a seat, the boy did the same.

After they had all sat down a teacher called them up one by one to talk about themselves for a bit, Kairi was first.

"Hello, My name is Kairi, I'm 5 years old and I live with my mum and dad" the boy was next.

"My name is Sora, I'm 5 years old and I'm an orphan" then few other people introduced themselves, Kairi made friends with many of them quickly but there was one boy that she didn't feel like talking to...Sora, the boy with gravity defying hair.

The boy walked over to her"Hey"

Kairi screamed, before the boy covered her mouth with his hand "Shh... I want you to tell the teacher that I'm not allowed to do gym"

Kairi puzzled over this "That makes no sense, who said so"

The boy glared at her before cooly answering "I did"

After him saying that a larger boy came up to Sora and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck "Oy! Keep away from her"

"I was just giving her a message"he replied calmy.

The bully was having none of it though, instead he went to hit Sora, who: fastened his feet to the wall he was pushed up against it; fliped out of the bully's grip; kicking him in the process and landed opposite him before turning round and glaring at the kid.

"Never.Ever. Raise your hand against me...ever"he whispered before his hand started glowing black "Or else" he said and flicked his hand up; creating a massive vertical cresent of energy that with the wall right by the bully.

Kairi shot up from her bed, clutching the quilts, breathing heavily "Another dream about him"

**My apologies if it's short, I will update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update; enjoy it!**

**italics are flash backs**

**-Forgotten...the past, the future, the present...all of it, forgotten-**

Chapter 2: ' Fitting in'

Kairi walked to school that day...it was strange, having dreams for her, she rarely ever had them and whenever she did...it was always about him, that boy.

_Last day of pre-school_

_The boy was there again, he wasn't there often but he was there today. Kairi was talking to her mother about her next school; she wondered if Sora was coming or not. The bully's parents were searching for their son; he never stayed in the same room as Sora after the incadent, and Sora was sitting in a tree above everyone else; he didn't like crowds._

_"May I have everyone's attention please" the principal called "I am pleased to announce that this school will become host to a popular theme park and that everyone here has free admition...except for one"_

_Sora laughed at this, he knew it was him_

_Kairi heard Sora laugh and climbed up the tree to ask him what was so funny; checking every so ofter that nobody was underneather her - since she was wearing a skirt. However when she reached the top she realised that she was stuck and Sora proceded to jump of the branch and walk away from the situation while little Kairi was left to sob her heart out_.

At the school

"If he's here then I'm going to kill hi-"she was knocked over by someone rushing into her falling and her bag, and books whent flying.

"Watch it" came avoice as Kairi felt an arm wrap around her.

"Wha-?" she saw a boy with gravity defying hair holding her up, with her bag in one hand-all the books had fallen neatly on top of it

"Watch where you're walking next time, OK?" he said handing his books to her and walking away

Kairi just stood there like an idiot until the bell rung, snapping her out of her daze

"That was weird"she laughed before heading to class.

_Forest_

_Kairi had been walking with her mum on a trip into the forest and had wandered off, and gotten completely lost. As luck would have it; Sora was sitting up in a tree laughing his head off at her before mocking_

_"Dear oh dear, Alice; it seems you've gotten yourself lost"in a voice much like the Cheshire cat(which he was pretending to be)_

_"MY NAME'S NOT ALICE YOU IDIOT!" Kairi yelled but the boy was behind her now_

_"There there, don't you fret, the queen won't chop off your head, or turn you into a red roset" he laughed_

_"This isn't funny!"_

_"And why is that then little miss! This is my house and you are in it"_

_"This isn't a house"_

_"It's where I live, so it's called a house, dear" he chimed wrapping his arms round her and pecking her on the cheek"If you want to find your mum, Walk three steps forward, turn left and follow the path"_

_"Hey!" she yelled, turning round only to find the boy had gone, yet his laughter had stayed._

_"Kairi?" her mother called."Kairi?"_

Classroom

"Kairiiii?KAIRI?!" Kairi jercked awake and found half her class staring at her the rest laughing"Are you here or are you not, Miss. Lily"

"I'm here Mrs.Amora"

"Very well, now class turn to page seven of your maths text books, I want you to answer questions 1-5 in this lesson"

Kairi was not too pleased with that incident, but the fact that it happened every few lessons (6 lessons in a day, with break time and lunch) and on the way to the car (her mum was going to pick her up) she noticed the same boy she had met in the hall, and decided her mum could wait.

"HEY! You!" Kairi called as she ran through the car park, jumped over the side, landed on the side walk and confronted the boy

"Hn?"

Kairi stepped back. It was him, that boy from all those years ago, he had helped her, hindered her, made her hate him, made her fall in love with him but he was always there in her memory, Kairi was now 13 and she still remembered him after 10 years.

The boy smiled, embraced her and whispered "Your mum's waiting, I'll see you tonight, don't do anything you might regret from 7pm-8pm ok" and with that her held her tighter until he went right through her.

"Hey, where did you--" He was gone, but her mother was calling her from the car, so she decided to go home.

**Hello, super long time for me to do this, has any one reviewed this, it hold promise, just stay with it!**


End file.
